I Turn To You
by Priestess Aishisu
Summary: Well, Numbuh One broke up with Lizzie. Now Numbuh Four has to keep up his end of the bargain! Sequel to I Can Try. 3x4 1x5 Implied CreexChad


Priestess Aishisu: I was going to put my full focus on the sequel to Old Friends, New Lovers. When I focus on one fanfiction I usually update once a day. But I got flamed, so now every reviewer will have to be punished. **-**Shrugs**-** Anyway, I Can Try was my most reviewed (and longest) Kids Next Door fanfiction, so I decided to write a sequel to it. After all, Wallabee has to tell Kuki how he feels!

Wallabee: What? _Why?!_

Priestess Aishisu: Well, you did promise

Wallabee: Ah did no such thing! Why must you write fanfiction like this

Priestess Aishisu: Because I _feel_ like it. And because it's fun

Wallabee: Bitch

Priestess Aishisu: Don't I know it!

* * *

Abigail Lincoln opened the door to the tree house, and immediately her new puppy Aya dashed in and sprinted around in circles. Nigel Uno, entering after her, laughed.

Kuki Sanban squealed in delight and gathered up the black bundle of cuteness, dancing around. "A puppy!" she sang out. "Can we keep him? Can we, can we?"

Aya ran out of Kuki's arms and right into Wallabee's. To everybody's surprise, Wallabee laughed and picked up the puppy. "Little guy _is_ pretty cute," he remarked as Aya gazed up at him with big golden puppy dog eyes (literally!)

"First of all, Aya's a girl," said Abigail as Nigel shut the door behind them. "Second of all, of course we're keeping her; she's Numbuh Five's birthday present!"

Kuki and Wallabee stopped fawning over Aya to stare, stunned, at Nigel and Abigail. "But you hate animals!" Hoagie pointed out to Nigel, his eyes wide behind his helmet.

Nigel shrugged. "Numbuh Five was always talking about how much she wanted a puppy, and I had to think of _something_ to give her besides CDs and that guitar."

"Numbuh Five always uses that guitar," said Abigail, sounding surprised. "She practiced the song on it." She turned to Wallabee and Kuki. "Numbuh Five couldn't take Aya home anyway, because she might not get along with Christie."

"Christie?" repeated Wallabee. "You have another sister you didn't tell us about?"

"No, it's the kitten Chad got Cree for _her_ birthday," Abigail replied. "It actually _looks_ like her. The same creepy eyes. Numbuh Five always said Cree reminded her of a cat."

"Well, either way, she's real cute," remarked Wallabee, scratching Aya under the chin, a strange expression on his face. "I bet you never gave Lizzie a puppy for **her** birthday."

"Did I forget to mention that I broke up with Lizzie?"

Every head snapped towards Nigel. Abigail and (of course) Aya were the only ones who didn't seem surprised by this news. Beth gaped. Hoagie fell off his seat. Kuki seemed rather thrilled. Wallabee was the only person who could speak, and his question wasn't very helpful: "And you're still alive, because...?"

"Blame Numbuh Five," Nigel replied, sounding very pleased. Abigail laughed.

Suddenly Wallabee remembered something. _If_ _he broke up with Lizzie, then that means I have to tell Numbuh Three I..._he leapt to his feet and sprinted out.

"You'll have to come back eventually!" Abigail called, sounding gleeful. She turned back to Kuki. "I can probably finish your singing lessons today, if you want."

* * *

Wallabee took a deep breath as he knocked. He glanced down at his palm. There was a heart tattooed on it, with a K and a W. He had never let anybody see it, of course.

Kuki opened the door and smiled. "Numbuh Four!" she said happily, pulling him in. "Are you here to tell me the big secret? You did promise!"

Wallabee's cheeks went bright pink, but he had no option other than telling the truth. "Yes, I'm here to tell you," he admitted. "Numbuh Three, I**—**" the words caught in his throat. He wished he had never come. "Kuki, I**—**"

"Yes?" she asked, her amethyst eyes big and earnest. When he didn't reply, she giggled and smiled sweetly. "Then would you at least do me a little favor?"

He stuttered slightly. "Um, sure..."

She laughed and danced to the bed, turning on what seemed to be a radio. He watched her curiously. Music filled the room, but there were no words. She started singing.

"_When I'm lost in the rain  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light to light my way  
When I'm scared, losing ground  
When my world is going crazy  
You can turn it all around  
  
And when I'm down you're there  
Pushing me to the top  
You're always there  
Giving me all you've got  
  
For a shield from the storm  
For a friend  
For a love to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you  
  
When I lose the will to win  
I just reach for you  
And I can reach the sky again  
I can do anything  
Cause your love is so amazing  
Cause your love inspires me  
  
And when I need a friend  
You're always on my side  
Giving me faith  
Taking me through the night  
  
For a shield from the storm  
For a friend  
For a love to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you   
  
For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain  
For the truth that will never change  
For someone to lean on  
For a heart that I can rely on through anything  
For that one who I can run to  
  
For a shield from the storm  
For a friend  
For a love to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you  
I turn to you"_

She smiled sweetly at his bewildered expression as she switched off the radio. "Numbuh Five's been giving me singing lessons," she explained with a smile. "Was I all right?"

Wallabee nodded, and she smiled wider. "Beth had a copy of the magazine."

His jaw dropped, and all color drained from his face. "Then...you...I...what..." Wallabee had the sudden urge to run, but he couldn't. He just stared at her, stunned and afraid of rejection.

"I...um...well...you see..." He couldn't produce an understandable sentence, despite his best efforts. Why did he always freeze up around her? Why, I ask you?

Kuki smiled and put her face so close he could smell her breath, as sweet as cotton candy. He blushed at their proximity and stuttered more, causing her to giggle. "Wally, would you just shut up and kiss me already?"

His jaw dropped, and he blinked. Had she really just said that? Suddenly he smiled. "If you say so."

And he pressed his lips against hers. How long they kissed, neither was sure. When they broke apart, they were red**-**faced and breathless. "Now, how long has this been going on?"

"Um...since we were nine?"

She laughed. "Wally, you're such an idiot." He started to protest, but she silenced him with another kiss.


End file.
